


a midweek moment

by moonlumie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie
Summary: Kuroo has a rough day at work. Kenma does what he can to help.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 452
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	a midweek moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homeinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=homeinbooks).



> Thank you so much to user @homeinbooks on twitter who wanted to see Kenma being a bit more masculine and seeing him care for Kuroo. This was so cathartic to write. Hope you enjoy!

Kenma pulls his headphones off when he hears the front door slam downstairs. Keys clatter into the bowl on the shelf by the genkan and the sounds of heavy feet stomping up the stairs echo through their little house. Kenma pauses his recording software and saves the game he’s been reviewing before standing from his desk. He pads down the hallway, clad in a pair of basketball shorts and one of Kuroo’s old Nekoma hoodies, comfortable in the way only a five year old sweater can be. 

He pauses in the doorway of their room to find Kuroo laying face down on the bed, still fully clad in his work suit. They’d picked that one out online together when Kuroo got the job offer from the Japan Volleyball Association six months ago, right out of college. The job put him on the path to his absolute dream career… and is also now regularly driving Kuroo absolutely insane.

Kenma crawls onto the bed and sits cross-legged next to Kuroo, who still hasn’t said anything, even though he could definitely feel the mattress dip and betray Kenma’s arrival. 

“What now?” Kenma asks, knee knocking into Kuroo’s side as he leans over to slide his fingers through his mess of dark hair. 

“I hate old people,” Kuroo grumbles into the comforter. 

“Why’s that?” Kenma asks as he begins to coax Kuroo out of his suit jacket.

He flops over onto his back in response to Kenma’s guiding touch, allowing the rest of his work clothes to be removed. His eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed. 

“Our whole department runs on pure seniority. My boss literally just takes the idea of the guy with the most tenure and goes with that. Like—I’m  _ sure  _ the oldest dude in the room is the best guy to come up with ways to convince more kids and teens to play volleyball,” Kuroo gripes sarcastically. 

“Your boss is retiring at the end of the year, though, right?” Kenma says, sliding Kuroo’s pants and socks off, leaving him just in his boxers. 

Kuroo presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, “Yeah. I know. It’s just  _ so _ frustrating. We’re basically wasting a whole V-League season.”

Kenma pulls his own top off and straddles Kuroo’s hips. He pulls Kuroo’s hands away from his face, pressing a kiss to each of the palms. Kuroo’s eyes finally slit open and he looks up at Kenma, meeting his warming gaze. 

“You trying to distract me?” Kuroo says.

Kenma shrugs. 

“There’s not much you can do about this whole issue now. Thought I could help you not stew, at least.” The corner of Kuroo’s lip twitches up. It doesn’t reach his eyes but it’s a good start. Kenma sits up. “Roll over.”

Kuroo does as he’s told and Kenma reaches over to grab a few things out of their bedside drawers. 

“Gettin’ right to it?” Kuroo teases over his shoulder and Kenma rolls his eyes. He lays his head on his hands and continues, “My ass is ready.”

“One, no it’s not, and two, don’t be crass. Idiot,” Kenma says, squeezing some of the lotion that he sometimes uses in the winter out onto his palm. 

Kuroo flinches as slick hands hit the skin of his back but then breathes out an  _ oooh _ of realization as Kenma begins to work at the knotted muscles lining his spine. Kuroo always wears a laid-back mask in public, constantly feigning an easy-going disposition, but Kenma can always find the real cost in his body. 

Kenma works his muscles until Kuroo’s relaxed against the bed, loose and pliant when the touch turns less functional and more indulgent. Kenma uses the hair-tie around his wrist to pull his hair up into a low bun, keeping it out of the way as he leans down and begins to press kisses to Kuroo’s shoulders, to his hairline, fingers still working at the small of his back.

When Kenma presses a wet kiss to the hollow below Kuroo’s ear, the man lets out a gentle sound and turns to catch his lips. Kenma lets him turn over and scoots up so he’s sitting over Kuroo’s stomach, knees pressed into the top of Kuroo’s ribcage. At this angle Kenma can lean over Kuroo, box in the top of his body almost completely as he cards fingers through his hair and licks into his mouth. 

“Have you had dinner?” Kenma asks, suddenly.

“Bit late to be asking that, Ken,” he says and Kenma shrugs. He did come right up here after he got home; he could be starving. “But no it’s like 9:30pm. I grabbed something from the konbini a few hours ago.”

“Oh,” Kenma says—he didn’t realize it was so late. “Good.”

Kuroo pulls him back down to continue kissing and Kenma goes more than willingly. Kuroo hums as Kenma traces his fingers down his neck, over the sharp lines of his collarbones, drawing the flats of his hands over his pectorals, down and back up again. Kenma lets himself fall into the sensations, sucking on Kuroo’s tongue and nipping his lips until he can feel the man’s heart pounding under his hands. 

Kenma sits up and reaches behind himself, cupping Kuroo in one hand. He’s pleased to find him fully hard. Kuroo bucks sharply at the sudden contact and the subsequent squeeze and rub of Kenma’s fingers over the hot bulge. 

_ “Fuck, Kenma,” _ he breathes. 

“You up for it?” Kenma says; he doesn’t want to assume—Kuroo’s had a long day by the sound of it.

“Yeah,  _ please _ ,” Kuroo says, bringing a wry smile to Kenma’s lips. 

He swings his leg over Kuroo’s body, knee walking down the bed to sit between Kuroo’s legs. 

“Pass me a pillow, would you?” Kenma says as he rubs Kuroo’s thighs, still strong from their regular participation on the local recreational volleyball team. 

Kenma initially resisted joining, but… well, he still likes playing volleyball with Kuroo, occasionally—as long as Kuroo is fine with him skipping when he’s into a new game. 

Kenma urges Kuroo to lift his hips so he can peel off his boxers and shove the pillow under his tailbone. He grabs the lube he’d tossed onto the bed with the lotion earlier, squeezing some onto his fingers and letting it warm up. He uses the time to draw the fingers of his free hand up the underside of Kuroo’s thigh and tickling the hollow behind his knee. 

Kuroo jerks and chuckles. Kenma smiles, eyes softening. The quiet laughter transitions into a gasp then a groan as Kenma wraps his dry hand around Kuroo’s dick and slides slick fingers over his hole. 

“Shit,” Kuroo breaths, tipping his head backwards.

Kenma keeps at it until Kuroo’s knee’s splay outward and he’s relaxed into the feeling enough that there’s almost no resistance when Kenma works a finger inside. He sinks it deeper and scoots forwards so he can push one of Kuroo’s leg’s up towards his chest. It gives him the room he needs to begin working in earnest, touching and pressing in all the ways he knows drive Kuroo crazy.

Kenma watches with intense eyes as Kuroo slowly works up to a full writhe on the sheets. His shoulders press down into the mattress; the fingers on one hand twist into his own hair. Kenma loves him like this, responsive and slipping further and further from coherence. 

He slides another finger inside and curls them, making Kuroo’s spine bend to match. Kenma rubs in a come hither motion directly over his prostate which has Kuroo screwing his eyes shut and whimpering. The leg Kenma’s holding up kicks out involuntarily.

_ “Haah… hah… Kenma…” _

“Yeah, Kuro?” Kenma says, slipping another finger inside before continuing the same movements. 

“Feels good,” Kuroo breathes.

“I know,” Kenma replies, eyes feeling heavy.

Kuroo’s walls squeeze around Kenma’s fingers when he chuckles. 

“You’re always so cocky when you finger me,” Kuroo teases. “It’s hot.”

“Shut up,” Kenma says and presses the pads of his fingers up into his prostate and rocks his fingers back and forth quickly, almost shaking them against the spot. 

_ “Fuuuuck…!” _ Kuroo nearly shouts and Kenma feels vindicated. 

He pulls his fingers out and takes off his briefs, using them to wipe the excess lube away after he slicks himself up. He tosses them towards the laundry bin but doesn’t check to see if his toss was successful. Instead he readjusts the pillow and flops one of Kuroo’s legs over his shoulder.

Kenma rubs the head of his cock over Kuroo’s hole, a little transfixed. He’s a young man who spends a lot of time on the internet. He’s seen a decent amount of porn, but nothing really compares to this. 

“Kenma…” Kuroo’s rasp breaks him out of his momentary trance; a flush has spread down his chest. Kenma kind of wants to press his fingers into it and watch the blush reclaim the marks his fingers leave. 

There’s a part of him that wants to tell Kuroo that he loves his body but even after years together the sappy words don’t rise easy to Kenma’s lips. Instead he presses a kiss to the inside of Kuroo’s knee as he pushes into his tight heat. 

They both groan now, Kenma’s quiet and soft beneath Kuroo’s unrestrained moan. 

When Kenma’s hips finally press against Kuroo’s backside, he freezes, panting a little as he’s hit with the feeling that occasionally stops him in his tracks, no matter how many times they’ve done this. He’s overwhelmed with the feeling of being  _ inside _ Kuroo, of Kuroo surrounding him completely. The feeling of closeness, of  _ intimacy _ , as if for a single minute they’re one being... it steals Kenma’s breath sometimes.

He knows Kuroo feels it, too.

“Kenma,  _ yes… _ ”

He pulls his hips back and then circles them back in, immediately picking up the rolling rhythm that he knows drives Kuroo wild.

Sure enough, Kuroo’s breath begins to puff out shallowly. Sweat begins to prickle at Kenma’s brow and he usually would have Kuroo get on top at some point when he got tired, but today he wants to do this for Kuroo. So Kenma thrusts in the way he likes, tests angles until Kuroo gasps and his eyes fly open.

“There,  _ there _ ,” he says, pretty unnecessarily and then reaches up towards Kenma. 

He obligingly leans forward until the leg over Kenma’s shoulder is basically pinned to Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo leans up to lock their lips together, but it only lasts a moment before they’re reduced to panting into each other’s mouths, Kenma’s free hand tangled into the hair at the nape of Kuroo’s neck. Their damp lips stick and catch and Kenma is running out of breath but pleasure is rapidly building as he fucks in and out of Kuroo’s body, adding gentle grind at the apex of each thrust. 

Suddenly, Kenma realizes he’s close and he quickly reaches between them to wrap his hand around Kuroo’s cock. Once again, years of experience serve him well as he strips him, root to tip, just the way Kuroo likes.

HIs fingers press into Kenma’s back as he seems to hang on for dear life. It’s a little messy and uncoordinated as they unselfconsciously barrel towards their climaxes, Kuroo shifting back and forth as he tries to meet Kenma’s touch, nearly bucking him off one or twice.

It’s perfect anyway. 

“Kenma,  _ Kenma, Ken—” _

He feels heat spill over his knuckles and Kenma lets himself go, too. He presses his forehead into the side of Kuroo’s neck and rabbits his hips as he rockets towards his own release. 

_ “Kuroo,” _ he gasps, probably too quiet to hear, into the man’s skin. “Kuroo…”

Fifteen minutes later finds them in the bathtub together, Kuroo slumped down and using Kenma as a backrest. Kenma has his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s shoulders and his chin resting on the top of a mop of black hair. They barely fit in here with Kuroo’s long limbs but they make it work. 

“You’re really good at your job, Kuro,” Kenma says eventually, laying his cheek against Kuroo’s crown. “I know being patient is hard but you’re going to do really great things someday.”

Kenma hears Kuroo’s throat click when he swallows. 

“You’re gonna make me blush,” he says, and Kenma smiles—for someone who’s so confident when he praises others, he sure is bad at taking direct compliments. 

“Sorry, your day was shitty,” Kenma continues and Kuroo laughs, pushing himself up so he can rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Thanks. It ended pretty ok,” he says, pressing his forehead into the bolt of Kenma’s jaw.

Steam rises up around them and Kenma’s phone buzzes on the bathroom counter. It can wait, for a bit. 

“I’m glad,” Kenma says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! You can find me on twitter [@moonlumie](https://twitter.com/moonlumie)!


End file.
